Switched at Birth Revisted
by rraacchhaaeell
Summary: The original story of Switched at Birth with a Bemmett twist.Everything is the same as the show other than the Bemmett story line.
1. American Gothic

**Chapter 1: American Gothic**

"It's kinda like hanging out with Grandpa," Toby joked.

Bay smiled at her brother's attempt at a joke, the sound of a roaring engine drawing her attention causing her to look over her shoulder and out the back window. The source of the noise came into view as a figure on a motorbike turned into the Kennish's driveway. Bay sat in complete shock, clueless as to whom this mysterious individual could be. She was the only person in the family who could possibly know such a shady figure in all black and riding a 'death-trap' as Kathryn would describe it.

Daphne suddenly stood up announcing the identity of the mystery man who had piqued Bay's interest. "My ride's here, so-" she mumbled, ready to get out of the kitchen, which had a sudden, awkward atmosphere after her rhubarb comment.

Bay rolled her eyes as her parents practically sprinted after Daphne. She knew this wouldn't end well and was delighted that for the first time someone other than her was about to be reprimanded. The other three members of the Kennish family were surrounding the motorbike before Bay could even be brought out of her thoughts to go and greet the new arrival. Bay took her place next to her older brother just in time to see the teenager on the motorbike begin to sign. Bay raised her eyebrows with interest, realizing Daphne's friend was also deaf, which actually made a lot of sense when she thought about it.

"He says he traded a rookie Mark McGuire for you," Daphne interpreted.

"Huh, why?" John asked curiously, attempting to keep as calm as possible with a teenage stranger attempting to whisk his daughter off on a motorbike.

"'Cause he was nine!" Daphne teased Emmett. "He read that you were cut from your high school team and you didn't give up and he really liked that."

Emmett smiled at John, excited but also quite uncomfortable with meeting Daphne's almost, sort-of family.

"You get an autographed picture, my friend," John stated proudly.

"I happen to have one in my wallet right now," Bay cut in, mocking her father.

"Uh, this Toby and this is Bay," Daphne introduced as Emmett asked who they were.

Bay smiled with a slight wave, making eye contact with Emmett for the first time. He smiled back at the curly haired girl, instantly feeling drawn to her. Bay bit her lip and looked down at her feet with a blush on her cheeks, causing him to smirk to himself.

"How long have you two been together?" Kathryn asked suddenly, making assumptions about the two seemingly inseparable teenagers.

"Oh, no we're not together, just friends," Daphne explained as both her and Emmett flailed helplessly, embarrassed by the question. Bay bit back a smile at the news of Emmett's apparent single status.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you anyway," Kathryn laughed embarrassedly as Bay gave her an amused look.

"Hey, sweetie," Regina greeted, descending the stairs from the guesthouse to greet the 16 year old she considered to be family.

"I didn't know you could be so young and still drive a motorcycle," Kathryn suddenly announced causing Bay to roll her eyes as her mother finally vocalized what all the Kennish's knew she was keeping inside.

"You just need to be 16," Regina explained, knowing that Kathryn was obviously more concerned with Emmett's hearing, or lack thereof.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that."

Bay silently grimaced as Regina reconfirmed her statement."Well, you better get going," Regina signed to the two deaf teenagers as Daphne climbed onto the back of Emmett's bike, wrapping her arms around him. The two sped off leaving four shocked looking Kennish's in their wake.

"Okay, uh, what just happened?" Bay asked in an accusatory tone.

"I think she just left on a '66 Triumph Bonneville TT," Toby answered sarcastically.

"Oh, so I drink half a beer and get grounded for a week, but she gets to whiz around the city on the back of the friend you just met's motorcycle."

"Don't worry, we're gonna fix that," John stated firmly, determined to get his daughter off the back of that boy's bike.

"You're gonna un-ground me?" Bay asked sweetly.

"No, but nice try."

"Why does she get to do whatever she wants," Bay whined sadly, annoyed that her parents were giving their newfound 'real' daughter special treatment.

"Okay, you're grounded because you were arrested," Kathryn reminded.

"And now you two go off to school, bye-bye," John shoed his children, knowing that an argument with Bay was never-ending.

Bay glared at her parents before stomping away grumpily towards Toby's car. Bay sat silently on the ride to school, her thoughts consumed with Emmett and his mysteriousness. She was definitely determined to see more of him.

* * *

Bay crouched behind the bushes outlining the guesthouse entryway, surprised by the sound of what she now knew to be Emmett's motorbike. She watched silently as Emmett and Daphne pulled into the driveway. Daphne climbed off of Emmett's bike and set her helmet down smiling at her best friend. Bay fumed with jealousy as Daphne hugged her best friend goodnight.

As Emmett pulled out of the driveway Bay decided to emerge from the bushes and make herself known to Daphne. Throughout her conversation with Daphne, Bay couldn't seem to push away the feelings of guilt and annoyance that were building inside her. She had just met both Emmett and Ty and she was developing feelings for both of them and was at a loss for what to do.

* * *

The next morning after the confrontation between all the Kennish's and the two Vasquez's all three teenagers made their way out of the house. Bay watched as Daphne tried to settle herself on the back of Emmett's motorbike where he was waiting by the door. Bay took the opportunity of Daphne's distraction to wave happily at Emmett. He smiled back at the girl in front of him.

Bay took a deep breath, seemingly preparing herself for something. Emmett stared curiously as Bay squeezed her eyes tightly and began tentatively signing. "Have a good day," Bay signed and said quietly, unable to look at Emmett as she did so. She had looked the phrase up online and was really hoping it was right and she wasn't just making a fool of herself.

When Bay opened her eyes she saw Emmett was smiling widely and reciprocating the polite gesture. She jumped suddenly as Toby honked his car horn, impatiently waiting behind the wheel of his car. Bay sighed before giving a small wave and skipping towards Toby's car while Emmett watched her with a smile. Daphne tapped his shoulder lightly, signaling she was ready to head off to school.


	2. Dancing Amongst Daggers

**Chapter 2: Dance Amongst Daggers**

As Bay exited the back door of her house and entered into the elaborate fundraiser her mother had organized she surveyed the crowd, eyes immediately drawn to Emmett behind a drum set on stage. Bay stared curiously, wondering if he would actually be a good drummer. As she continued to stare dreamily at her secret crush she followed his line of sight. He was watching Daphne talk to a group of teenage boys intently, clearly upset at the sight.

"Unbelievable! Is the whole fricking world in love with her?" Bay muttered to herself jealously. Not only was her supposed new boyfriend not even willing to come and keep her company at the torturous fundraiser now she had also realized her crush was in love with Daphne.

Bay snatched a flute of champagne from a server walking past her. She stared down at the drink knowing alcohol wasn't a good idea for her with Regina's alcoholism. She bit her lip before making the decision to down the bubbly drink.

As the party continued on Bay remained at the table she had claimed as her own, gathering a collection of empty champagne flutes. Tonight sucked so clearly drinking her sorrows away was the only solution. As Toby's band began playing Bay felt the rush of alcohol through her veins, clouding her senses and making her feel lighter. She danced along to the band slightly, eyes not leaving Emmett, amazed at his talent despite being deaf. He had more rhythm than her and he couldn't even hear the actual beat.

Towards the end of Guitar Face's set another waiter passed Bay and she quickly grabbed two more drinks. The young man looked at Bay cautiously, knowing she was likely underage but decided to simply collect the empty glasses surrounding the 16 year old. Bay swayed along to non-existing music and kept watching Emmett as he stood from the drum kit. She watched with jealousy as a girl approached him and attempted to have a conversation with him. Bay set her drink down, making her way towards the teenagers while they were talking but stopped as she saw the girl walk away with a sad looking Emmett left in her wake. Bay stopped and watched Emmet, debating whether she should still go talk to the boy. Emmett made the decision for her as he jumped off the stage and stormed through the Kennish house towards the front door. Bay sighed wishing she had the courage to approach Emmett. She hadn't spoken to him since the Vasquez's had first moved in a few weeks ago.


	3. The Persistence of Memory

**Chapter 3: The Persistence of Memory **

Bay made her way across the lawn between buildings at Buckner heading to her last period French class. A figure dressed in non-uniform clothing caught her eye as she walked. As Bay neared the individual she realized it was Emmett taking pictures of what appeared to be a leaf on an old tree.

"Emmett!" Bay called with a sudden burst of confidence.

When Emmett ignored her she frowned in a dejected manner. Suddenly she realized her stupidity, forgetting he was deaf and not ignoring her. As she approached the boy she cautiously tapped his arm to get his attention. Emmett lowered his camera confusedly before noticing Bay was in front of him, causing him to smile brightly.

"Hey, are you waiting for Daphne?" Bay asked, signing as many words as she could remember. Emmett nodded happily in response.

"Can I look?" Bay suddenly asked, noticing a few photographs sticking out of Emmett's hoody pocket.

Emmett nodded apprehensively, allowing the curly haired girl to look at his pictures. Bay smiled as she flipped through the different photographs, impressed by Emmett's artistic eye and talent for photography. Music and art, the guy was a genius!

"You're an artist?"

Emmett nodded once again, happy that Bay seemed to like his work. He noticed a picture poking out of Bay's binder, gesturing to look at her work. Bay pulled out the picture nervously handing it to the talented photographer before her. Emmett smiled at it taking in the sight of a pregnant Regina. He tried to ask Bay if Regina was pregnant with her in the picture, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Bay smiled happily. "But, uh, Regina doesn't know I have it so…" Bay mimed locking her mouth shut and throwing away the key, hoping Emmett would keep the secret for her. He smiled affirmatively and went on to ask who the car in the picture belonged to.

"It's my dad's," Bay responded, unsure of the truth of that statement but making the assumption anyway. "Whoever that is…" She added quietly, looking down in disappointment.

Bay was beyond jealous of the fact that the switch had brought Daphne an amazing new mother and father while Bay received a seemingly tentative birth mother and an absent biological father.

"The sticker in the windshield," Bay pointed out. "I was hoping it might tell me where he lived or worked." Emmett asked her if she had tried enlarging the image.

"Yeah, I tried! I tried blowing it up, but it just got all blurry…" Bay trailed off. "You don't know how to enlarge the image and, like, sharpen it, do you?" Bay asked hopefully.

Emmett nodded confidently, sure he could find the answers to the beautiful girl's questions. Although he was hopelessly in love with Daphne, Emmett was beginning to take an interest in her curly haired Kennish counter-part.

"If I sent you a .jpg…" Bay stated hopefully. Emmett nodded once again causing Bay to smile up at him excitedly. "Thank you!"

Emmett smiled down at Bay, drowning in her brown eyes before a bell signaling a switch of classes went off. Bay jumped and told Emmett she had to get to French. He smiled at her and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you later though, right?" Bay asked hopefully. Emmett nodded in his deliberate and confident way, causing Bay to feel like she was melting inside.

"Alright, bye," she waved as she walked away from Emmett backwards, biting her lip nervously as he smirked back at her.

* * *

Emmett jumped as his he noticed his mother, Melody enter his room. He quickly minimized the window with the picture of Regina on his computer and smiled up at Melody. She suspiciously asked her teenage son what he was up to and Emmett tried to act as casual as he could, explaining he was just working on a school project. Melody eyed her son curiously, knowing he son was lying but choosing to trust his judgment for the time being. She reminded him that dinner would be ready in 20 minutes before backing out of Emmett's room.

Once Melody was gone Emmett reopened the window staring at the screen blankly. He needed to figure this out for Bay! He barely knew her but over the past few weeks of seeing her while he visited Daphne he had become infatuated with the edgy girl. Emmett drummed his fingers as he stared at the picture racking his brain for ideas.

* * *

Bay looked up from the books layed out in front of her as the familiar rumble of Emmett's motorcycle engine neared her

"Uh, hi!" Bay called. Emmett waved back before taking off his helmet.

Bay quickly gathered her books and approached the deaf teenager looking particularly flustered. Emmett thought it was adorable.

"What are you doing here?" Bay asked both excited and nervous. Emmett pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and began unfolding it to show to Bay.

"No way! You were able to read the parking sticker?" Emmett shook his head and pointed at the top of the paper. "The address to where my dad's car is! How did you get this!?" Bay asked incredulously, looking at Emmett like he was a magician. Emmett smirked and pointed out the image of the license plate to Bay as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, the license plate number. I guess that's more useful than the parking sticker. I've had that picture for weeks and I never once thought of doing that! You're a genius," Bay said embarrassed that she hadn't caught such a simple clue on her own. Emmett shrugged modestly, happy that he had impressed Bay.

"How do you say 'thank you' in sign language?"

Emmett showed Bay the sign. She repeated the sign back to Emmett and he smiled widely. He was so in love with the way she seemed to care about learning to properly communicate with him. The two teenagers stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Bay nervously cleared her throat and looked back down at the sheet of paper Emmett had handed her.

"Okay, so this is where the car was last year. Maybe it's still there and maybe if we find the ownership we can trace the car all the way back to my dad!"

Emmett nodded, Bay's smile filling his body with excitement for her. He picked up his extra helmet, usually reserved for Daphne, and offered it to Bay hopefully.

"Oh, you wanna go there now?" Bay asked surprised at Emmett's eagerness. She hoped he would like her enough to be willing to help her, but she hadn't expected he actually would be. Emmett shrugged as if asking her 'why not'. Bay shifted from foot to foot nervously looking around the parking lot of Buckner. She bit her lip before smiling and holding her hand out for the helmet.

"What the hell," she exclaimed, strapping on the black helmet and climbing onto the back of Emmett's motorbike. She nervously placed her hands on Emmett's shoulders causing him to laugh before he took her small hands in his own and wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers slightly trembling as they intertwined on his stomach.

* * *

Emmett pulled into a junkyard, parking and letting Bay off before following her lead. The two took off their helmets and rested them on Emmett's motorbike.

"No way," Bay stated, mostly to herself. "Great." Emmett beckoned Bay forward to head towards the cars.

"What for? We'll never find the car in there," Bay said sadly. "And, even if we do, it won't do us any good," she grimaced with her typical pessimistic attitude. This was a huge junkyard and they were looking for a single car that had been in the junkyard for who knows how long. Emmett gestured for them to go and look anyway.

"I hope that's sign language for 'because there's a wizard in there who will make all you're dreams come true!'" Emmett gave the girl a sly look before holding his hand out for her to grab.

Bay bit her lip staring uncertainly at Emmett's outstretched hand. She had been waiting weeks for this very scenario to occur and now that it was she couldn't be freaking out more. She took a deep breath before grabbing Emmett's warm hand, loving the way their fingers interlocked.

* * *

The two teenagers spent an hour maneuvering through the junkyard before Bay spotted the car. She dropped Emmett's hand and ran towards it.

"Look, I think that's the license plate!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the car.

She didn't wait for Emmett to jump into the driver's seat and begin rummaging through the beat up vehicle. Minutes later she sighed, climbing out of the car discouraged at its emptiness.

"There's nothing here," Bay muttered, lips quivering with disappointment as she avoided eye contact with Emmett who was waiting next to the car. Bay angrily kicked the car attempting to express even a fraction of the emotions she felt.

"I don't know what I was thinking! That we'd drive up to my dad's house and he'd throw open his arms and be like 'there you are I've been waiting for you for 16 years'" Bay said attempting to hold back tears.

Emmett stared at the distress girl sadly before wrapping her in the hug she clearly needed. Bay buried her head in Emmett's chest. She pulled away slightly to look up at Emmett so he could read her lips as she spoke.

"You know what's amazing? You are the best listener I know." Emmett smiled widely down at the girl in his arms and he stroked his thumb comfortingly across Bay's cheekbone. That was the single best thing someone had ever said to him. He pulled her back into his chest letting her rest her head against him and while she regained control of herself.

Once Bay's breathing had regulated Emmett reluctantly released his hold on her. He asked her if she wanted help searching the car again. Bay nodded and smiled at the boy in front of her. He was so much more amazing than she ever could have imagined when she first met him.

They began their second sweep of the car before Bay pulled a guitar pick on a string from the back seat.

"I guess someone played guitar," she stated holding the small item out as Emmett took a picture of it.

As he put his camera back into his bag he continued to stare at the pick intently, memories coming back to him from his childhood. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he began to frantically sign, sending Bay into a confused panic of her own.

"Whoa, whoa! Dude, slow down! You may as well be speaking Russian." Emmett laughed and composed himself, signing at a much slower and simpler pace.

"Daphne and you were…kids… you found a guitar… you opened a guitar case! You saw…you didn't see a guitar…" Bay guessed, trying her hardest to understand Emmett. "This is the most rocking game of charades ever!" she exclaimed jokingly causing Emmett to laugh and try and regain her attention. "Sorry! Someone walked in… my R… Regina! Regina walked in and saw you guys…and freaked out! Then what happened?" Emmett shrugged in response. That's as far as the two children had gotten.

"What? Come on, you don't know anything else? You can't guess or something!?" Bay exclaimed desperately.

Emmett shook his head signing that Regina had taken the guitar case away. Bay sighed, sad that they had reached another roadblock. The two teens stood staring at the pick trying to think of any possible explanation for Regina's reaction all those years ago.

"Okay. So maybe the guitar case is my dad's!" Bay smiled tentatively, regaining hope. "And the stuff inside could help me find him!"Emmett explained that Regina had left boxes in Emmett's garage from her move into Bay's guesthouse.

"Maybe the guitar case is there! Could we go look now?" Emmett shook his head explaining that they could look tomorrow.

"It's a date!" Bay smiled, shocking herself at her confidence and to her delight he agreed eagerly.

Emmett offered her a ride back to Buckner and the two teens set off towards the entrance to the junkyard. They climbed back onto Emmett's motorbike before tearing out of the gated yard and onto the road towards Mission Hills.

* * *

The following evening Emmett pulled into the Kennish's driveway and stopped in front of Bay's studio. She gave Emmett a quick wave as she frantically searhed for her bag before going to greet Emmett. By the time she reached the motorbike John was outside and attempting to talk to the teenager.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Bay said stiffly, embarrassed at what her dad could potentially be saying to the guy she was falling for.

"Oh, hey! Just talking to Emmett," John laughed. "Or trying to at least."

Bay smiled at Emmett and signed a greeting when he looked over at her. She smiled shyly at his polite response.

"So," John said, breaking the silence. "Are you looking for Daphne?"

"Um, actually I'm going over to Emmett's to work on a project!" Bay answered, breaking eye contact with Emmett.

"Oh," John said surprised. "Well, be careful I guess," John said begrudgingly, still quite uncomfortable with Emmett's motorbike.

"Yup, bye," Bay called quickly, climbing onto the back of the bike and strapping on her helmet quickly to get away from her father's prying eyes.

The two sped towards Emmett's house before pulling into the driveway of his well-kept house. They parked outside of the garage since it was filled with boxes of Regina's belongings.

"Um, is anyone home?" Bay asked nervously and Emmett reassured her it was just the two of them for the night as his mother had gone out with Regina.

"Alright, lets get started then," Bay said with a clap of her hands

Emmett pushed the garage door open and the two quickly got to work searching for a guitar case. 20 minutes in Bay laughed as she notice Emmett dressed as a pirate to her left. She smiled at the boy teasingly.

"You don't make a very scary pirate." Emmett smiled teasingly and took the costume off with a shrug. "I don't think the guitar case is in here. We would have found it by now."

Bay surveyed the stuff around her, a brief case catching her eye. She reached for the case.

"What's this? It looks official."

The two opened the briefcase looking through the piles of letters inside. Bay pulled out a cassette tape reading the cover aloud.

"Songs for Regina. So the baby knows good music. All my love, A.S."

Bay smiled down at the cassette tape happily, imagining the music on it. Emmett stared at Bay, her smile infectiously bringing a grin to his own face. Emmett continued to look through the files finding a certificate. He showed it to Bay whose smile grew impossibly large.

"It's Daphne's birth certificate. I mean, my birth certificate. Angelo Sorrento! That's my dad! I'm Angelo Sorrento's daughter!"

Bay launched herself at Emmett who caught her, laughing, and twirling her in a circle. He set her down carefully and she leaned back looking into Emmett's eyes. The two smiled at each other tilting they're faces towards each other slightly before Melody pulled into the driveway, blinding the two with her headlights. The two teenagers quickly pulled away from each other and Emmett told Bay he'd drive her home. They quickly hopped on Emmett's bike and passed Melody without a word.

* * *

Emmett pulled into the Kennish's driveway in front of Bay's studio. She climbed off the back of the bike and handed Emmett her helmet. He took off his own and smiled at Bay as she stood in front of him fidgeting with the cassette tape in her hands.

"Thank you, for all you're help today," Bay spoke nervously and signed. Emmett shrugged happily. "Um, well, goodnight," she waved before slowly walking towards the door to her studio.

She opened the door and looked back at Emmett who was leaning forward on his handle bars while still watching her. She gave him a little wave as she bit her lip and a faint blush graced her cheeks. He winked and waved back before pulling his helmet on and speeding away from the Kennish household.

Bay happily collapsed onto the couch she had in her studio, staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face.


	4. The Stag Hunt

**Chapter 4: The Stag Hunt**

Bay sat smiling at her laptop screen where a window with the information for whom she believed was her father was open. She looked up from her laptop when she heard Emmett's motorbike approach. He parked his bike in front of her studio and she stood up to greet him excitedly.

"Hey!" Bay waved with a smile that was returned. "I think I found my dad," she signed proudly. Emmett looked at her with surprise causing her to worry. "Was that right?"

When Emmett nodded telling her she had signed the sentence properly she sighed proudly before pulling him towards her laptop. The two squeezed into the single armchair that Bay had been sitting on before, giggling to each other as they shifted to get comfortable, Bay slightly on Emmett's lap. Emmett the read the page Bay had left open.

_He's a DJ?_

"Yeah! He's the right age and he works at a club near East Riverside! It's gotta be him!" Bay exclaimed excitedly. "And, we look alike, right?" Bay smiled holding the laptop next to her face.

Emmett laughed pretending to contemplate the validity of Bay's statement, exaggeratedly looking between the two faces for longer than necessary in order to make Bay giggle. He raised his hands excitedly in silent applause.

"You're acting excited! Yay! Me too!"

_Is he working tonight?_

Bay repeated the sign trying to remember what it meant. "Tonight? Yeah! He's working tonight and the club opens at 9pm." Emmett nodded asking if that meant they were going to see him tonight.

"Uh, you wanna go tonight?" Bay asked apprehensively. Emmett grabbed her hand instinctively, weaving his fingers between hers and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb asking what was wrong. Bay stared down at Emmett's hand that was holding hers with a blush.

"What, do I just walk in and say 'Hey, I'm your daughter, but not the deaf one you abandoned all those years ago'? I mean, what am I supposed to say? He's gonna think I'm crazy!" Bay rambled. Emmet grinned at her reassuringly.

_He's going to love you._

"You think?" Bay asked smiling as Emmett held his arms crossed against his chest. "Is that the sign for love?" she asked while mimicking his actions making him laugh.

Daphne, who had entered Bay's studio in search of Emmett whose bike she noticed through her window, interrupted the moment. The smiled fell from both of Emmett and Bay's faces. Bay looked down at her lap picking at a loose thread as Emmett swallowed worriedly.

"I didn't know you were coming over." Daphne said aloud for Bay as she signed to Emmett.

Emmett stayed silent while Bay interjected, "I actually asked him."

"Asked him for what," Daphne asked suspiciously. Emmett looked over at Bay waiting for her to answer.

"Remember that picture you gave me of Regina leaning against that car? Well you could see the license plate and Emmett was helping me track down the owner," Bay rushed. Daphne glared at Emmett.

_I ran into her when I was waiting at Buckner for you!_

"It was an accident!" Bay began at the same time as Emmett. "I saw him and this is totally my fault. If you're gonna get mad at anyone, get mad at me!"

_I don't get it. You kept this from me?_ Daphne signed silently in an attempt to exclude Bay from the conversation.

"I think I found my dad!" Bay exclaimed in order to take the attention off of Emmett. "If that matters at all, if you're curious…" Bay added before quieting as Daphne glared at her clearly upset with such information. Bay turned her laptop to show Daphne the picture of the man she believed to be her father.

"Is this him? Does he look familiar?" Bay asked hopefully.

"I have no idea!" Daphne exclaimed, storming out of Bay's studio.

Bay sighed and looked up at Emmett, "You should go talk to her."

As much as Bay rather Emmett stay with her squished into her comfy armchair she knew he needed to go and talk to his best friend. Emmett grabbed her hand and squeezed it smiling before he shuffled out from under Bay and took off after Daphne.

A few minutes later Emmett reentered Bay's studio.

"How'd it go?"

Emmett shook his head sadly trying to convey how badly it had actually gone. Bay sighed trying to formulate a plan to cheer Emmett up. It was her fault Daphne was upset with him and the situation as a whole. Emmett collapsed into the armchair that Bay had vacated.

_Don't worry about me; I'm just going to think for a bit. _

Bay hesitantly asked if he minded if she painted while he thought. Emmett nodded and Bay began to paint with long strokes of blue. Emmett watched from his spot as Bay worked intently, seemingly forgetting her surrounding environment. Suddenly Bay put her brush down and swiftly crossed the room. She turned her old stereo that was still playing Angelo's cassette tape on and smiled at the sound. She turned towards and walked towards Emmett giving him a worried look.

"What if Regina is right? What if he's a jack ass?" Emmett looked up at Bay, who was now stood directly in front of him, with a cheeky grin.

_What if he's amazing?"_

"How much longer do we have to wait for Daphne to realize she should come with us?" Bay asked suddenly. Emmett laughed assuring her Daphne would come to her senses soon.

Emmett stood from the armchair and squeezed past Bay with his hands resting on her shoulders causing her to blush at their close proximity. She watched as he walked towards the stereo and placed his hand against the stereo's speaker, feeling the vibrations of the heavy bass. He began to tap his feet along to the beat and turned towards Bay holding a hand out for her to take. She smiled before hesitantly grabbing hold of his hand. Emmett instantly twirled Bay in a circle, drawing a giggle from her lips.

Bay grabbed Emmett's free hand with her own and the two began to dance to the music facing each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes. They didn't notice as Regina appeared in the doorway, watching the two teenagers happily and dancing along. When Emmett twirled Bay a second time she noticed Regina, jumping in surprise and stumbling into Emmett's chest embarrassedly. Emmett quickly grabbed Bay around the waist to steady her.

"Oh, no! Don't stop I love this song! I used to dance to it too!" Regina called with a smile. "Keep dancing! Please, I'll go!"

Regina hurried away causing Bay to look up at Emmett a sheepish grin. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she rolled her eyes, letting him lead her along to the music.

* * *

As the sun began to set over Kansas City Bay and Emmett decided they couldn't wait for Daphne any longer and made their way towards Emmett's bike. As they climbed onto the bike they noticed Daphne's figure exiting the guesthouse. She had perfect timing.

"Okay I'll go." Daphne stated confidently.

Bay looked towards Emmett giggling as he gave her a wink as if to say 'I told you so'. Daphne interrupted Emmett's teasing asking questions about what they actually knew about Angelo.

"I can't promise to be nice to him," Daphne sighed finally.

"That is okay with me!" Bay responded, understanding Daphne needed to unleash her anger on the man who walked out on her 13 years ago.

"So, how are we getting there?" Daphne asked the two, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you have a side car so we can fit a third," Bay joked to Emmett though she was secretly annoyed that Daphne was ruining their transportation plans. Emmett laughed at the girl. "We can take Toby's car."

_Do you want me to drive?_

Bay smiled at Emmett's offer, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket teasingly while declining his offer with a sly shake of her head. He made a sudden gesture, startling Bay.

"What did he just say?"

"He's calling shotgun," Daphne responded monotonously, annoyed with their flirting.

Bay looked back at Emmett laughing and pulling him off his bike. She left the two outside as she quickly ran into the house and grabbed Toby's keys.

_Do you really have to do that_? Daphne sighed annoyed. Emmett shrugged like he had no idea what Daphne was referring to.

"Ready?" Bay asked with a smile as she slammed the door behind her.

The three teens climbed into Toby's car and Bay quickly started the car, screeching out of the Kennish driveway recklessly.

* * *

Emmett laughed as Bay struggled to park her brother's car once they had arrived at the club.

"Shut up, it's not like I even have my actual license yet!" Bay laughed hitting his arm lightly. She put the car in park and they climbed out of the car.

"Are you as nervous as me?"

"No," Daphne responded forcefully. Bay bit her lip looking around for a change of topic, shocked by how cold Daphne was acting.

"Oh," she said pointing to a sign. "Thursdays are Latin night! You should tell you're grandmother!" Daphne laughed fakely.

"So, how do we get in?"

"We try the door!" Bay said knocking.

An impatient woman answered the door asking what they wanted. Bay and Daphne stared at her silently. Suddenly Emmett started signing random nonsense in order to make the woman feel uncomfortable. He looked over at Bay winking at her to give her a hint to his plan.

"Uh… he left his retainer here last week," Bay said staring at Emmett.

"Lost and founds at coat check," the woman grumbled letting the teens inside.

Emmett smiled at Bay impressed while Daphne asked her if she had really used a lost retainer as an excuse.

"I'm nervous, okay!" Bay muttered defensively. They followed the woman to the coat check where she placed a large box filled with random items on a desk and walked away. Emmett began to rummage through the random items needlessly while Bay and Daphne went looking for Angelo Sorrento.

The girls turned a corner and walked past the bar towards a man setting up DJ equipment

"This is stupid, we should just go" Bay stated nervously trying to pull Daphne back towards Emmett as they got closer to the man.

"What are you talking about?! Go talk to him!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I can't do this!" Bay cried, running back to coat check breathing heavily. Emmett noticed Bay's reappearance and looked towards her confused. She couldn't be done already. He noticed her starting to cry and understood she was overwhelmed, taking her in his arms for the second time in two days. Bay pressed her face into Emmett's chest trying to curl into him it was as if she wasn't here.

Emmett noticed Daphne approaching and gave Bay a quick squeezed to get her attention. She looked up to him with watery eyes and he asked what was wrong.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't! This is stupid! We can't just ambush him at work!" Emmett placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him.

_Yes, you can!_ _He's your father._

Bay bit her lip stepping back from Emmett and nodding. She took a deep breath and followed Daphne back out to the dance floor. Daphne led the way and walked up to Angelo while Bay kept a slight distance.

"Are you Angelo Sorrento?" The man nodded in response, removing his headphones. "Do you remember a woman named Regina Vasquez?"

"Uh, no," he responded confusedly.

"You left her! And you left me! You just took off one day and we never heard from you again," Daphne accused.

"I'm sorry?"

Bay stood behind Daphne nervously looking between the two unsure if she should enter the conversation

"Did you ever wonder about me or care about how I was doing? Because I wondered about you a lot!"

The man stammered confused to why this teenage girl was practically yelling at him. Bay started to connect the dots, realizing this wasn't their father.

"Uh, Daphne," Bay stage whispered but Daphne continued her rant.

"I used to think it was because of me! Because my hearing was damaged, or different. But it was you!"

"Hi, I'm Bay Kennish!" Bay interrupted trying to prevent Daphne from embarrassing herself further.

"Don't bother, this guy is clearly an ass!"

"Okay," Angelo demanded, hopping off the stage to stand in front of the girls. "I don't know who Regina is and I have no idea who you are. I'm sorry, but I'm not anyone's father!"

"But you're Angelo Sorrento!" Daphne cried

"I am, but I'm also gay. I've never slept with a woman. Its flattering that you guys think I could be responsible for two girls as beautiful as you two, but I'm not." Bay and Daphne stared at their feet sadly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I hope you guys find who you're actually looking for."

"Thanks," Daphne whispered and both girls made their way back towards Emmett.

_So, how did it go?_

"It wasn't him," Bay said sadly, as Daphne pushed past her and stormed out of the club. Bay looked at Emmett biting her lip. Emmett grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly before leading her out of the club.

* * *

The next day as school ended Bay walked down the steps towards the student parking lot to wait for Toby to drive them home. She noticed Emmett at the bottom of the stairs and his face lit up.

"Hey!" Bay called, "Daphne's not here, her class isn't today."

_I came to see you._

Bay smiled sadly. "If this is about Angelo, I don't really want to hear anymore…"

Emmett shook his head urgently. He began signing as Bay attempted to interpret him but it was proving to be unsuccessful. Emmet shook his hands indicating that he was starting over.

_I like you._

Bays heart began to race as she hoped she had understood Emmett correctly. She stared at him in shock and her breath hitched as he closed the space between their lips, bending down to reach her as she stood up on her toes. Bay wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck as his hands rested on her hips. Emmett deepened the kiss ever so slightly before pulling away completely with a large smirk on his face. He winked at her before walking away from her swiftly leaving her confused.

"Okay, what just happened?" Bay muttered to herself, pressing her fingers to her lips as she watched Emmett drive away.


	5. Pandora's Box

**Chapter 5: Pandora's Box**

Bay tossed and turned until three in the morning the night after Emmett had kissed her in the Buckner parking lot before taking off. Bay was so confused and beyond annoyed. Was he just trying to mess with her or was it a ploy to get closer to Daphne. Why had he left after giving her the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced?

Bay checked her phone both for the time and to see if Emmett had responded to any of her texts. He had been ignoring her all evening. Bay huffed placing her phone back on the nightstand and rolling over trying to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day at school proved to be as unsuccessful as her attempt at sleep the night before. Not that she was particularly interested in her academics, but she had paid even less attention to her teachers then usual. By the time her lunch period arrived Bay had decided she needed to go see Emmett in person so he couldn't ignore her.

Bay sprinted through the halls looking for Toby.

"Toby!" she screamed seeing him at the end of the hallway. He noticed his sister running towards him and told his friends he'd talk to them later.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your car?" Bay asked while panting heavily from the physical exertion she had just put her body through. "Please, it's an emergency! I'll have it back to you before the end of the day!"

Toby hesitantly gave her his keys and she quickly hugged him before tearing through the hallways towards the parking lot exit.

* * *

Bay arrived at Carlton not ten minutes later to find out that Emmett's lunch was just starting as well. She decided to sit by his bike and wait for him since asking for directions from the other deaf students would really do her no good. After fifteen minutes of waiting Bay was about to give up and head back to Buckner, upset Emmett had not gone to his bike over his lunch period.

Bay stood, pulling her keys from her jacket pocket ready to jump into Toby's car when she noticed Emmett talking to another boy his age. When Emmett noticed Bay glaring at him he started walking towards her, telling his friend he'd meet up with him later.

Emmett waved and gave Bay as smile once he was stood in front of her, secretly enjoying how riled up he had clearly gotten her.

"Don't give me that sultry James Dean smirk! What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that then leaving!?" Bay exclaimed, happy she didn't have to worry about gaining the other student's attentions with her raised voice. Emmett shrugged irritating Bay further. "You don't know!? I can't get you out of my head since Ty left and you kiss me like it's no big deal! What is that about? Are you just messing with me? Did it mean anything to you? Are you just using me to get to Daphne? You know what, I don't even care. I'm just really annoyed that you've been ignoring me since!" Bay rambled as Emmett stared at her with amusement.

_Finished?_

"Yes, I am finished," Bay responded with a sneer.

_Good_.

Emmett leaned towards Bay capturing her in their second ever kiss. Bay wasn't sure how it was possible but this one was even better than the first. Bay ran her hands through Emmett's short hair as he continued to deepen the kiss. Yes, Bay definitely was enjoying this one more than the last. Emmett pulled her flush against him before tightly wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her slightly so he didn't need to bend down making her giggle into his mouth. After what felt like an eternity the two broke for air.

_Still think I'm just messing with you?_

Bay smiled up at Emmett with her arms still wrapped around his neck as his hands rested on her waist.

"I gotta go," Bay smiled. "But, I better be seeing you after school!"

_I'll pick you up._

Emmett gave Bay one more quick kiss before releasing his hold on her to let her climb into Toby's car.

* * *

Bay walked down the steps of Buckner towards the student parking lot to sit and wait for Emmett. To her surprise, though, Emmett was already there, leaning against his bike casually. Bay ran up to him with a huge smile and grabbed his face between both of her hands giving him a forceful kiss.

"Hey," Bay whispered once the kiss was broken. "How are you here already?"

_Left early._

Bay raised her eyebrows at her now boyfriend. "Quite the rebel, are we?" Emmett shrugged nonchalantly before handing her his extra helmet and gesturing for her to hurry up and get on his bike.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot of a large park, surprising Bay who had never been there before. Emmett held his hand out to her just like he had when they went to the junkyard. Emmett led her to a shady patch of grass under a large tree. The two teenagers sat down and Bay stared at Emmett unsure of why he had brought her here.

Emmett quickly pulled Bay into a kiss, not wanting to waste any time now that he was allowed to do this. Bay smiled into the kiss at his forwardness before leaning backwards until she felt grass against her back. Emmett hovered over her kissing her deeply while Bay's mind ran wild as it usually did. She touched Emmett's neck lightly pushing him away. He stared at her worriedly; scared he had done something wrong.

"How do you say kiss in sign language?"

Emmett smiled at her in relief, showing her the sign that she repeated. He laughed before going in to kiss her again. This kiss didn't last very long as Bay pulled away once again.

"Wait, how do you say laugh?"

Emmett, once again, showed Bay the sign with patience as she tried to absorb the word into her memory. Emmett once again leaned towards Bay but this time just decided to kiss her neck, making her laugh slightly at the ticklishness and push him away.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Emmett let out a huff of air falling backwards. Bay laughed, smacking him in the chest lightly before throwing one leg over his waist and straddling the boy beneath her. She leaned over so her face was above his.

_What's your question?_

Emmett smiled at Bay waiting for her to ask him yet another question, though she seemed to be having trouble wit this one.

"Do you ever speak? Like, with your voice I mean?" Bay asked quietly, despite the fact that the volume of her voice went unnoticed by Emmett. Emmett shook his head embarrassedly, not making eye contact with her. Bay pushed her self into a sitting position next to Emmett allowing him to sit up next to her.

"Why not? Is it because you're embarrassed? You don't have to be with me…" Bay trailed off, bending her head slightly in order to catch Emmett's eye as he looked away.

_I don't need to. _

"Well, yeah. You haven't needed to because you're usually around people who sign, but with me…" Bay stated picking at a loose thread on the hem of her shirt nervously.

_You're learning to sign though. And you're doing great!_

"I know," Bay started with a smile. "I've got a ton of books on signing and I'm sure my private lessons with you will help… but in the mean time do you think you could maybe…?" Emmett looked away again shaking his head. Bay bit her lip uncomfortable with where she had taken this conversation. She placed her hand on his neck turning his head towards her.

"Could we just go back to kissing? We do that really well!" Bay joked, drawing a smile out of Emmett who nodded before reconnecting their lips and leaning forward, forcing Bay to lay against the grass again.

As the afternoon sun began to go down and a light evening chill set in Emmett pulled away from Bay for the first time.

_Do you want to come over to my house?_

"You're house?" Bay asked nervously. Emmett nodded and Bay bit her lip before hesitantly signing in 'ok'.

* * *

Bay and Emmett pulled up to the Bledsoe house and climbed off of Emmett's bike. Emmett made his way towards the front door when he noticed Bay remained by his bike.

_What?_

"Nothing, sorry!" Bay called, snapping out of her blank stare up at Emmett's house. She quickly walked towards Emmett who took her hand gently squeezing it comfortingly. He kissed her forehead gently before opening the door and leading Bay into his lifelong home.

"Is your mom home?" Bay asked looking around the front room. Emmett shook his head and pulled her up the stairs towards her room. At the end of the hallway the two turned left into Emmett's room. Emmett dropped her hand once inside and sat down on his bed as Bay looked around the room with a smile. She walked closer to a board filled with pictures to get a better look. Bay noticed the pictures consisted of Daphne doing various activities, some with Emmett and some solo.

"I think you missed one of her brushing her teeth," Bay snapped at Emmett sarcastically, her usual defense mechanism when she felt hurt. Emmett looked at her with a questioning expression. "Nevermind."

Emmett rolls his eyes and stands from his bed, grabbing a stack of pictures on his desk then beckoning Bay forwards to show them to her. Bay watches Emmett try to show her all the pictures he had taken over the past few days excitedly with a frown on her face. Emmett looks at Bay when he notices her lack of interest. Emmett groans, knowing Bay is upset with all his pictures of Daphne.

_Me and Daphne are just friends!_

"Friends?" Bay repeats skeptically. "Okay, well you happen to have a whole lot of pictures of your friend who happens to look a whole lot like Rachel McAdams!" Bay exclaims, muttering the part about Rachel McAdams mostly to herself. Emmett sighed, tossing the photos back onto his desk before grabbing a blanket from his bed, throwing it over the board filled with Daphne's pictures as a quick fix.

"You don't have to do that," Bay said half-heartedly, obviously quite pleased. Emmett gave her a knowing look.

_Me and Daphne are just friends. I promise._

Bay smiled at Emmett before looking down at her feet, embarrassed by how jealous she was acting. Emmett placed his hand on her cheek softly making her look at him.

"Okay. I believe you." Bay pushed herself up onto her toes to kiss Emmett's cheek before collapsing on Emmett's bed. "So, let's see some more of those pictures!" Emmett smiled and grabbed a random photo album from a bookshelf before lying next to Bay. The two flipped through the album making comments and laughing at each other. Suddenly Bay decided now would be the perfect time to let Emmett know about her street art.

"I have to tell you something," Bay started and Emmett nodded for her to continue. "I've only told one other person about this, and that's only because he found me doing it-"

_Slow down!_

"Sorry!" Bay laughed along with Emmett. "I'm just really excited to tell you because I think it's something you'll really get." Emmett nodded at Bay and she opened her mouth to continue her admission when she was interrupted by Emmett's phone frantically vibrating. Emmett looked down at his phone before deciding to ignore the call and looking back up at Bay.

"Anyway, you know those posters of the girl in the pink dress? Sometimes she has an axe-" Emmett's phone vibrated again and he ignored the call for the second time.

_Sorry._

"Anyway-" Emmett's phone went off for a third time causing Bay's patience to disappear. "Wow, seriously?! Who is it Daphne?" She exclaimed.

_I'm just going to text her to see what's going on._

"I don't know what you're saying," Bay whined, grabbing her bag and standing from Emmett's bed. "And I really don't care!"

_Two minutes!_

"No! Forget it, I'm leaving!" Bay shook her head annoyed at Emmett's willingness to drop everything for Daphne. Bay noticed Emmett's camera and grab it tossing it onto the bed next to him. "Oh, don't forget your camera! I'm sure you'll wanna capture this moment for your Daphne shrine!" Bay swiftly pulled the blanket covering Emmett's photo board down and threw it at him before storming out of Emmett's room.

As Bay closed the door to the Bledsoe's house behind her she realized she had no way to get home. She groaned stomping her foot angrily before starting the half-hour walk back to Mission Hills.

* * *

When Bay finally got home she went straight to her studio collapsing on her couch, fuming with anger. Bay chewed her lip for ten minutes before pushing herself up from the couch and pacing the length of her studio as she dialed Liam's number on her phone. Bay yelled angrily throwing her phone onto the couch when the call went straight to answering machine.

Toby looking into Bay's studio curiously when he heard his sister's frustrated yells. He watched her try to call another one of her exes only to receive no answer yet again.

"You're making a mistake trying to talk to them," Toby told her, alerting her to his presence.

"Why are you spying on me? Go away!"

"Why are you taking a trip down 'I dated Bay Kennish' memory lane? What's going on?" Toby asked jokingly, though he was worried for his little sister.

"Nothing! It's just sometimes nice to talk to a guy who actually seemed to care about you!" Bay snapped, directing her anger mistakenly on Toby.

"Bay, it's gonna be fine. But you really need to stop drunk dialing your exes while sober." Toby said making both of the Kennish sibling's laugh.

"Shut up," Bay muttered into her brother's shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "Is Daphne home?" Bay asked as she pulled away from Toby. She needed to ask her what was in the guitar case.

"Nope."

"Damn, okay," Bay sighed. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Kinda tired," Bay told her brother.

* * *

The next day, before school Bay went up to guesthouse to see if she could talk to Daphne quick. Regina opened the in her pajamas looking like she hadn't slept in week.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bay asked worriedly.

"Fine," Regina sighed when she realized it was just Bay at her door. "Daphne didn't come home last night. I think she stayed at Emmett's" Regina explained.

"Oh," Bay muttered. "Okay thanks anyways."

"Bay, sweetie, is there anything you need that I can help with?"

"No, thanks though," Bay smiled at her biological mother.

* * *

Instead of going to school she had Toby take her straight to Carlton. She had to know what was in the guitar case and she couldn't wait until after school. Toby pulled into the parking lot and sat waiting while Bay went in search of Daphne. She noticed her walking towards the main school building and sprinted towards her. Once Bay was close enough she reached out to grab Daphne's shoulder to get her attention

"Daphne, hey!"

"Bay? What are you doing here?" Daphne asked confusedly.

"I need to know what was in that guitar case. You need to tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Bay. I can't tell you."

"Please, Daphne," Bay cried holding onto the taller girl's shoulders desperately.

"Ask your mom, because she's certainly not mine," Daphne said before stalking away.

Bay stood on the spot watching Daphne's retreating form. Regina? What did she have to do with anything? She turned on the spot when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"I'm coming Toby, relax-" Bay huffed, assuming it was just her brother growing impatient with her. Instead Emmett stood before her.

_Hey. I'm sorry about last night._

"Oh, yeah? Is that why Daphne slept over?" Bay exclaimed before stalking towards Toby's car. Emmett chased after her trying to grab her arm but she pulled away from him forcefully. "No! Okay, I have to get to school!"

Bay opened the passenger door to Toby's car and climbed in before slamming the door shut. Emmett stood next to the car, watching Bay through the window sadly. She refused to look up at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Toby asked.

"Yes, can we just please get to school!"

* * *

Later that night, following Regina's confession of knowing about the switch for 13 years Bay decided to go for a walk. She cried as her feet took her wherever they wanted and within 30 minutes she had arrived at Emmett's front door.

Against her better judgment she rang to doorbell. Seconds later Emmett answered the door, shocked to see Bay at his house. He then noticed she looked distraught and had makeup running down her face, clearly having been crying.

Emmett grabbed Bay's hand and led her straight up to his room without a question. As he shut the door behind her, he asked Bay what was wrong. Bay took a deep breath to steady her emotions.

"Regina! She just shut her eyes and acted like I didn't even exist! Like losing Daphne was more important than trying to get me!"

_Slow down_.

"No!" Bay yelled. She was fed up and she just needed to get everything she was thinking out. "I don't want to slow down, okay, I just want to say what I need to say and I want you to understand me, but I can't sign and you can't hear me. I don't even know what I'm doing here! This isn't going to work out." Bay pushed past Emmett, trying to get out of the room but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him.

_It's going to be okay. I promise._

Emmett didn't have the slightest clue of what Bay had actually said during her rant but he assumed it had something to do with Regina and the fact that she knew about the switch, which Daphne had told him about last night. Bay looked up into Emmett's blue and honest eyes before she burst into tears. Emmett immediately pulled her into his chest and Bay hid her face in his neck while she sobbed, the wet tears and shaking the only signals to Emmett that she was crying at all.

Emmett rubbed soothing circles into Bay's back as she continued to cry and heartbreakingly grasp Emmett's thin shirt in her fingers. Emmett lifted Bay slightly, carrying her to his bed so they could more comfortably lay while she cried her heart out. Emmett repeatedly pressed small kisses to the top of Bay's head and squeezing her form occasionally. About 15 minutes had past since Bay had started crying and Emmett noticed her shaking stopping and her breathing regulate. Bay was fast asleep on top of him. He smiled down at her when he made his realization, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Emmett quickly texted Daphne telling her that Bay was spending the night at his house so that the Kennish's didn't send out a search party for her. Emmett then placed his phone on his nightstand, switching the light next to his bed off before pulling his duvet over his and Bay's bodies. They were both fully clothed but Emmett didn't have the heart to wake her up or move around too much. He wrapped his arms around Bay's shoulders once again and kissed her forehead before drifting off to a comfortable sleep.


End file.
